<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春梅 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904039">春梅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春梅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他忽然想起了雏森说过的一些没头脑的话，当他搁下笔眺望着窗外初开的白梅时。</p><p>“呐，小白，你看，是雪滋养了梅花吧？”</p><p>“说什么傻话呢，雪就是水啊。”</p><p>“可是……”少女的脸上露出那种他熟悉的不服气的神情，“明明是雪过之后，梅花才会开的！”</p><p>“……你是白痴吗？”白发少年没好气地斜了她一眼，把热乎乎的烤丸子塞进她嘴里堵住了接下来的话。</p><p>庭院里，积满了深深的雪，那棵白梅的树根也被白雪抱拥着，却让人看了不觉寒冷，像是裹着狐裘的少女，也难怪她会有这样的联想了。</p><p>可雪怎么会滋养梅花呢，明明是那样冰冷的，没有一点养分的东西……</p><p>“如果没有雪，也许梅花会开得更好……也说不定呢。”他的目光从盛开的白梅上收回，垂落在自己的双手上。</p><p>“假如那样的话，梅花也就不是梅花了呀。”终于艰难地咽下丸子的少女含混不清地说，但那笑音却依旧活泼，“梅花不就是要在雪中盛开的吗？”</p><p>“根本没有联系吧……”他无奈地说。</p><p>“梅花开的时候，春天就要来了！”她向手上呵着热气，愉快地笑起来。</p><p>他抬眼望向漫无边际的雪白世界，除了那一树梅花，似乎看不到一点春天的消息。</p><p>“我要去真央灵术学院了，”她说，“等我回来的时候，一定会变得更加强大的！会给小白和奶奶，带很多好吃的哟！”</p><p>“你赶快去吧，待在这里烦死人了。”他随口说着，却攥紧了袖子里的拳。</p><p>“你要照顾好奶奶。”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>“要好好吃饭才能长高。”</p><p>“知道了！”</p><p>“不要和别人打架。”</p><p>“知道了……”</p><p>“要好好地等我回来。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>她回来的时候院子里又积满了深深的雪，他拿着扫帚忙活了一上午才扫开一条干净的路，他坐在门前的土墙上等她回家。</p><p>她的个子长高了，她的头发变长了，但还是隔着那么老远，就兴奋地挥起手，叫喊着“小白”“小白”。像个总也长不大的女娃娃。</p><p>“啊，今年的梅花开得真好啊！”院子里的白梅，一树素蕊幽香，她忍不住站在雪地里看得出了神。</p><p>“回去吧，别站在雪地里。”他说。</p><p>“对了小白！”她忽然欢快地转过头，从腰间取下一把刀，“这是我的斩魄刀哦！”</p><p>“斩魄刀？”</p><p>“每个死神都会有一把斩魄刀，就像是，灵魂的一部分。”</p><p>“可你还不是……”他的话咽回了肚子里，他早知道，雏森是个天赋出众的人，她在那里，也一定过得很快乐吧。</p><p>“它叫飞梅。”她把刀捧到他的面前，像是献宝的小孩子一样笑得快乐。</p><p>他犹豫着伸出手，指尖触上那漂亮的刀鞘，就仿佛被烫了一下猛地缩回手，他撇过头，道：“也不是什么……了不起的东西吧……”</p><p>“想不想看看，它解放的样子呢！”她问。</p><p>“随你便吧。”他说。</p><p>她好像很高兴的样子，抽出刀，指向空荡荡的雪地：“绽放吧，飞梅！”</p><p>一瞬间烧起的火光，将整个院子的积雪转眼融尽，而那棵梅树，依旧亭亭玉立。</p><p>他怔怔地看着她持刀的背影，忽然觉得，那个爱哭鼻子，很容易被吓到，脑子里总是充满乱七八糟想法的女孩子，看起来有一点陌生。</p><p>“呐，怎么样怎么样！”她转过头，眼睛亮闪闪地问他。</p><p>他忽然不知道该说什么，最后只是讷讷地说了一句：“它叫飞梅啊……”</p><p>她果然是属于春天的，与冰雪无缘的女孩啊。</p><p>她点起炉火，煮上热汤，抱出被炉，小小的房子里，似乎只有她的出现，才能填得满满当当。她揉了揉他短短的白发说：“好像有长高一点嘛，小白。”</p><p>他仰起头不满地瞪了她一眼，惹来少女欢快的笑声，她把热好的牛奶端到他面前：“我觉得小白是个天才。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“如果你也去真央的话，一定会是最厉害的死神。”</p><p>“那种地方，我才不要……”</p><p>“去嘛小白！”她打断了他的话，“你总不能……你总不能永远待在流魂街……”</p><p>“我……”他张了张嘴，没有发出声音。</p><p>有没有天赋，他并不在意，天才又如何，有谁会需要他呢，他总是被讨厌的，总是成为别人的麻烦，就连她……他也一定使她困扰了吧。</p><p>“不要害怕，我会保护你的。”她笑盈盈地说。</p><p>“说什么傻话，谁要你保护……”</p><p>“我想和你一起去瀞灵廷。”</p><p>“就那么喜欢那里吗？”</p><p>“在那里的话，我就可以，一直和小白在一起了。”</p><p>“啊啦，队长在发呆吗？这可真是少见呢。”乱菊推开门，笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p>“我没有。”他皱了皱眉头，“怎么？”</p><p>“喏，这是要签名的文件——人家今天可是难得勤奋呢。”</p><p>“……太阳打西边出来了吗？”</p><p>“讨厌啦。”乱菊笑道，“是今天晚上女协组织了赏梅，队长要不要一起来？”</p><p>“我没有兴趣。”他飞快地说。</p><p>暮色渐渐沉满瀞灵廷，不知何时，大雪又开始纷纷扬扬地落下，他把桌上的文件收好，刚起身时，却听到一个熟悉的声音在窗外呼唤：</p><p>“小白！”</p><p>啊啊，还是不肯改口，还是那么大声，要是被人听见可就糟了……他推开窗，却见穿着白色和服的少女，站在梅树之下，向他招手，笑靥如花。</p><p>“你这是……”反正这时候也不会有人还在队舍里，也顾不上什么形象，这样想着，他直接从窗户里跳了出去。</p><p>“是平子队长送我的和服呢！好看吗？”</p><p>“好看，不过……”</p><p>“今天润林安的梅花开了，和我一起去看看吧？”</p><p>他撑着伞，和她在大雪中慢慢地走。她说春天就要来了。</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>